The loss of a baby, or infant, can be devastating for the parents. The death of a baby can be classified in two main areas—a pregnancy loss or an infant death. A “pregnancy loss” may be defined as a stillbirth, which is the birth of a baby, or infant, who has died in the womb any time after 20 weeks gestation (considered the age of fetal viability). The causes of death can range from, but are not limited to, genetic disorders, maternal disorders, placenta problems, cord knots or compressions, injury to the mother, injury to the baby, illnesses, and in some cases there are no known causes. “Infant death” refers to any baby who survived birth up through one year of age and then passes for any reason. Causes include, but are not limited to, congenital abnormality, prematurity, injury, illness, SIDS, accident, or other various causes.
Stillbirth is one of the most devastating of losses, affecting over 25,000 families each year. Stillbirth affects families of all races, religions, and socio-economic status. For many parents, stillbirth is a loss that hit unexpectedly—up to half of all stillbirths occur in pregnancies that had seemed problem-free.
Parents in these circumstances often desire an extended period of time to grieve the loss of their child in a comfortable, unhurried setting. However, past methods of addressing the matter have fallen short. Often the deceased baby is quickly removed to a morgue or stored in a cooler, or refrigeration device, in the hospital, such as a neonatal care unit. This interrupts the grieving process and lacks sensitivity. Using ice packs, dry ice, or chilled rice bags are a short-term solution, requiring restocking or re-chilling and sometimes the use of harmful chemicals, and result in significant temperature fluctuations and wetness due to melting. Similarly, turning the temperature down in the entire room is a short term solution that leads to temperature fluctuations and can make the entire room uncomfortable.